Slave&Master
by CenatonObsession
Summary: Warning: SLASH! Pairing is John Cena & Randy Orton. I can't think up a good summary for this fic, but the fic is good. So please read it, this is my first fic posted on this site. ENJOY!


Title: Slave And Master

Pairing: Cena/Orton

Disclaimer: I don't own either of them though I wish I did. This fic is just for the enjoyment of myself and anyone who reads it. This fic doesn't have anything to do with either of their lifestyles, it is purely fictional, even though I wish it wasn't.

John whistled happily as he walked through the door of the apartment he shared with his lover Randy. He was happy because he had won their match which meant that tonight he was in charge. Tonight John was the master and Randy was his obdient sex slave.

John walked into their bedroom and there stood Randy, naked, with a bottle of lube in one hand and a pair of handcuffs in the other. "I was waiting for you master" purred Randy, walking towards John.

"I know my pet," cooed John "But I'm here now, so lets get started."

John threw off his baseball cap as Randy threw the handcuffs and lube onto the bed. John kicked off his sneakers. Randy began to run himself against John's leg and begged "Please master, let me undress you."

"If you wish my pet" whispered John.

Grinning Randy pulled off John's shirt and began tonguing John's nipples. "Oh baby," moaned John "Thats good."

Randy pulled off of John's nipple and said "I'm glad you like it master."

John grinned and Randy took that as a sign to move to his pants. Randy quickly undid John's belt and zipper, letting them drop to the floor. John's cock was hard under his boxers, making Randy shiver as he thought about all the things that cock could do to him and all the things he could do to it. "Lost in thought my pet?" asked John, breaking through Randy's thoughts.

"Just thinking about whats to come master" replied Randy.

"Get my boxers off and you won't have to think about it."

Randy quickly pulled down John's boxers. John stepped out of them and went over to the bed, laying down on it, legs spread open. "Come here" John told Randy.

"Yes master," said Randy, going over to the bed "What would master like?"

"One of your amazing blowjobs" replied John.

Randy positioned himself in between John's legs and began to lick his mushroom shaped head. He licked, sucked, and bit John's shaft as John moaned. He gently bit John's balls, making him cry out in pleasure. "Like that master?" he asked slyly.

"Yes," replied John breathlessly "But I would like you to just start sucking."

"What master wants is what master gets" said Randy before taking John's 10 inches into his mouth.

"Oh my pet," moaned John "This is so good."

Randy pulled off of him long enough to say "A good slave knows how to make his master feel good and he also knows what his master likes."

Randy went back down on John. John chuckled. "I taught you well," he said happily "You are the perfect slave."

Shivering with happiness Randy increased his speed and went deeper. "Oh Randy!" moaned John "You are doing so good, so you will be rewarded later."

Randy smiled and continued doing what he was doing. Soon he was rewarded with John's sweet cum filling his mouth. He took it all till John was done, then he pulled off of him. "Enjoy master?" he asked.

"Of course," breathed John "But now its time for us to really get started."

John got off the bed and picked up the lube and handcuffs that had fallen. He turned to see Randy already in position. He got on the bed and positioned himself over Randy. He securely fastened Randy to the bed using the handcuffs. Randy pulled on his restraints, they didn't budge. "Something wrong pet?" John asked him.

"No master" replied Randy.

"Good," said John, lubing up his fingers "Because I'd hate to have to stop this."

John stuck two fingers into Randy's ass, making him cry out in pain and pleasure. "Like this pet?" asked John coyly.

"Yes master" moaned Randy.

John added another finger. When he was satisfied he pulled them out and lubed up his cock. "Ready to take what master has to give you?" he asked softly.

"YES!" yelled Randy "Please master give it to me."

John thrusted into Randy, giving him what he wanted. John increased his speed as Randy moaned louder and louder. Randy tried desperately to break his restraints so he could touch John, but they wouldn't budge. "Harder!" maoned Randy "Faster master! Fuck me good!"

"You got it my little sex slave" John said happily, giving Randy what he asked for.

Randy continued to moan and yell in pleasure. John leaned over and bit Randy's neck, thrusting harder while he did. He moved his mouth to Randy's ear and whispered "Like that you dirty little bastard? You like masters cock shoved up your tight ass? You like how hard I'm giving it to you, don't you?" You want more, don't you?"

"YES!" cried Randy "Yes to everything you said!"

John chuckled and pulled himself upright. He gripped Randy's cock and began jerking it to the speed of his thrusts. "OH GOD!" yelled Randy FASTER MASTER FASTER!"

John moved faster and soon Randy came, cum flying all over the both of them. John increased his speed and soon shot deep and hard into Randy. "So good," moaned Randy as John came "I love your hot juice master, I want more."

John slipped himself out of Randy's well fucked hole. "Don't worry pet," he whispered "Master has more in store for you."

Randy grinned, shivering as he thought of what might come next. John let Randy out of his restraints, kissing him passionately as he did. When he was free Randy pulled John to him, his cock growing hard. John pulled away, his cock hard and throbbing. "Bend over" John commanded.

Randy did as he was told. "Master gonna ride me like a cowboy?" asked Randy.

"You bet" replied John, lubing up his cock.

"Hard and fast if it pleases master" said Randy.

"You like it hard and fast, don't you my dirty little slave?" growled John.

"Yes master."

"Well thats how your gonna get it."

John thrusted into Randy and Randy let out a loud moan. "MASTER!" he moaned "So good!"

"My little sex slave," moaned John "I love your tight ass."

The sex went on for several minutes, moans and grunts filling the room. Randy tore at the sheets in front of him as John thrusted harder and deeper into him. John groaned as his balls slapped Randy's ass. Without any warning John pulled out of Randy. "NO!" cried Randy "Master don't stop."

"Master wants you on your back now" said John.

Randy did as he was told. John got on top of Randy, his cock in Randy's face. "Hope your hungry pet" growled John "Cause master has a big piece of juicy meat to give you. Masters hungry, so he's going to take your big piece of juciy meat."

"I'm so hungry master," cooed Randy "And I hope master enjoys his snack."

John took a lick of Randy's cock and said "Yummy."

John then inhaled Randy's cock, Randy doing the same to John. For the next 20 minutes they teased, bit, sicked, and deep throated each other. They came at the same time, tonguing each other till they were both soft. John got off of Randy and laid back on the bed. Randy curled up beside him, his head on John's shoulder. John turned to Randy and gave him a passionate kiss. They let their tonuges wrestle each other, enjoying the taste of themselves on their tonuges. When they pulled apart John said " I love it when I win our matches."

"Me too," agreed Randy "I love being your dirty little sex slave."

"Your so good at it," said John.

"I love pleasing you," said Randy "Making my man happy makes me happy."

"And making you happy makes me happy."

John rolled over onto his side and pulled Randy close to him. "We're all sticky" commented Randy.

"I know' said John.

"Shower?" asked Randy.

John yawned. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired. Fucking your tight little ass wore me out."

Randy laughed. "Its not my fault you love fucking it so much."

"And its not my fault your so damn hot!"

They laughed and pulled each other closer. "Night John," said Randy "I love you."

"Night Randy," said John "I love you too."

Hearts beating as one they fell fast asleep.


End file.
